


Keys

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, burial logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean died with the keys in his pocket.  Set just after the end of "No Rest for the Wicked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the comments to [After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520008), but set just before.

"Sam, I need the keys," says Bobby, before he stops to think.

The expression on Sam's face doesn't change, but his gaze tracks slowly across the wall, stopping at Bobby's chest. He shrugs. He's got Dean propped up against him, one arm under Dean's shoulders as if helping him breathe.

But there's no wind moving through those lungs, likely never would be again. Bobby grimaces and settles down into a careful crouch across from Sam. When he puts a hand on Dean's arm, Sam's hand stops moving, splayed on Dean's bloody chest.

"I need the keys, Sam," says Bobby, soft as he can. When Sam doesn't respond, Bobby pats Dean's pockets, ignoring the blood--this isn't anywhere near the end of the blood spilt, if he knows the Winchesters--and finally locates the clinking lump in Dean's right front jeans pocket.

Sam stopped sobbing just after Bobby arrived a few minutes ago, but his breath is ragged, his eyes wide and desperate. Could be in shock, Bobby figures, and can't blame him. Best thing to do would be to go lie down with a blanket over him, but Sam outweighs Bobby by thirty pounds and has thirty years on him, besides: ain't no way Bobby's moving him. So Bobby puts a hand on Sam's shoulder for balance, for support, as he digs into Dean's pocket with his other hand.

Dean's jeans are soaked with blood, clinging; it's hard to get the keys out, and Bobby finally has to yank, knocking Dean sideways so he nearly spills off Sam's lap and onto the floor. Sam doesn't react: he may not even know Bobby's there.

The keys are slick with blood, the leather fob dark and tacky. Bobby pushes himself wearily to his feet, keys clutched in his hand. "I have to get the car, Sam. Don't you go anywhere, you hear me? Sam!" He shakes the boy, just a bit, and Sam's head swivels, finally, those glassy eyes slowly focusing on him. "Stay here, all right?"

When Sam gives a vague nod, Bobby figures that's about all he's going to get out of the boy for now. Christ only knows how they're gonna get out of New Harmony in one piece.


End file.
